1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuitry, and particularly, to a processor frequency adjustment circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Processor frequency specifies the operation speed of the processor for a computer, and most processors are set to run at a default frequency. The processor frequency can be manually adjusted to increase the computing power of the processor. However, manual adjustment is troublesome and cannot be done in real time to correspond to the workload of the computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a processor frequency adjustment circuit that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.